Rewrite: The Saiyan Revenge
by RezZ4
Summary: A story about Son Goku never hitting his head as a child. With all memories intact and true Saiyan instincts, this version of Goku subdued planet Earth. Now, several years later, it's time for this Saiyan to leave the ravaged world behind and join with his brother, to conquer the weak and seek vengeance! (AU)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!_

_Just a quick note from your constantly absent fan fiction author. This is a rewrite of my original fan fiction story The Saiyan Revenge. I decided to rewrite it because I didn't like some stuff I wrote and because I forgot where the story was supposed to go after my two years' absence. However, if__ you've read the original version, you might recognize some scenes but even the parts that I'm keeping will be different to some extent. Also, I apologize in advance for poor grammar!_

_I hope old followers will like the new version. And new readers as well!_

**_.._**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT, and Super belong together with their characters to Fuji Tv, Toei Animation, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama._

* * *

Dark clouds sailed over the sky. Smoke rose from the ground as the scorching flames spread across the city. Tall buildings crumbled as the wind passed by. Lifeless bodies were scattered on the streets or trapped under the rubble. As the wind traveled through the empty, ruined city, a scream reached the sky.

A lone survivor ran from something. The man's arms were covered in bruises. Sweat flew off his pale face as he tried to run away. As he flailed with his arms, a golden watch dropped on the ground. The fat-looking man didn't care about it at all, the only thing on his mind was to escape. He looked around and suddenly stopped, but only for a second.

The man ran toward an open car. A faint smile, beaming with hope appeared on his wrinkled face. He jumped into the seat and tried to start the engine. Once he managed to turn the car on, he couldn't but laugh. He was about to drive out of this wrecked city when something caught his attention.

He stared at the flames for a couple of seconds. Slowly, his eyes began to widen as he saw a shadow. His hands shook. He was only able to watch as the dark figure emerged from the flames. Fueled by fear, the man yelled and hit the pedal.

The car was going at full speed toward the wild-haired man. Inside the car, the old man tried his best to control it, but since he hasn't driven a car in ages, he had some trouble. He wanted to turn the car around, however, he lost control of it. Instead of driving away, he was going straight for the monster. Scared, he closed his eyes and lowered the head as the car was about to hit the beast.

A loud bang echoed over the place. The wheels were still going at it, however, the car didn't budge from the spot. Realizing the car wasn't moving, the old man lifted his head. His mouth was wide open as he stared into the dark, cold eyes. He couldn't do a thing. The man simply watched the figure in front of him rip out the engine and throw it away.

Suddenly, the black-haired man started to move. His brown pupils followed the monster who approached the driver's door. Drenched in sweat, he could only stare at the beast's diabolic grin. Before he could blink, he felt fingers curl around his throat. Without any further notice, he was sent flying out of the car. He fell with his head on the ground.

"Uh, n-no..."

Blood and sweat combined and dripped from the man's chin. The unfortunate man tried to crawl away, but he had no chance of escaping. A heavy boot pinned him against the ground. It was hard to breathe. Tears created a puddle on the ground while he wet his pants. His entire body quivered as the pressure increased. He could feel every bone in his body slowly break. It was painful, but the pressure suddenly disappeared.

The man blinked in confusion. He wondered what happened. After a couple of seconds, he summoned enough courage to look behind. A mistake. In a flash, his body was struck with a heavy kick. The blow shattered everything. Blood gushed out of his mouth as he was sent flying. The poor man fell right into the scorching flames that instantly swallowed him.

"Humph, pathetic."

The wild-haired man spat on the ground as he turned around. "This is so boring! I've had enough! If something interesting doesn't happen soon, I'll go insane!" His brown tail swayed wildly behind the back.

He smashed his solid fist against a house and made it collapse. His young face twisted into a scowl as he continued to walk. The tightly closed hands shook out of anger. He didn't know what else to do. Any interesting earthling was gone. He began to regret killing all skilled fighters. His black hair moved on the strong wind as he mumbled some words.

The young man abruptly halted. A loud growl escaped his stomach. "Tch, I forgot I hadn't eaten anything since this morning..." He closed his eyes and began floating in the air. Before the rain started to pour down on the destroyed city, the wild-haired man flew away.

**..**

Through cold and lonely space, a strange object flew by the sun. Engulfed by radiant light, the thing suddenly changed its trajectory. It swirled around and continued on its path toward the blue planet.

As it approached the planet, a robotic voice woke up the person inside. _"Alert! Approaching destination in three minutes!" _The voice repeated the same line two more times.

His tail shifted around the waist as he stared at the blue gem through a small window. "Hmph, finally. You better be alive, Kakarot." The man's voice was silenced by the noises from outside.

The object was surrounded by flames as it entered the planet's atmosphere. A loud noise echoed over the blue sky as the round thing broke the sound barrier. The object was falling with high-speed toward the ground. On its way, it destroyed a mountain and several trees. The thing didn't stop until it struck the solid ground, creating a big crater.

**_.._**

The wild-haired man carried a boar over his naked back. He moved through tall and thick grass as he walked back to his camp. It took him only a couple of minutes to reach it. He dropped his food near the fire and crouched. With his bare hands, he removed the skin and eventually pierced the animal with a large stick. The young man adjusted it properly above the fire and moved away.

While his meal was getting cooked, he collected the apple from the ground and ate it. He sat on a broken tree and took another bite. While he was chewing, he couldn't but think about things. He wondered what was he going to do. Perhaps he should have thought about that earlier, but at that time he was so determined to kill them that he lost control. Now, he was bored. He was the strongest warrior on this planet and yet, what good was it when he couldn't use all his strength.

Disappointed with the situation, the warrior released a sigh and threw the apple away. "Damn it! What am I going to do?" He moved his hand to the right and seized the stick.

The young man tore a leg from the roasted boar and started to chew it. He ate slowly. There was no rush. He killed all who opposed him. Those who sought revenge were dealt with as well. Only the weak people remained on this planet. He hoped there was maybe some hidden fighter. Maybe a martial artist from previous tournaments who hid and trained. Unfortunately, that was only him hoping for some entertainment.

He continued to eat his food in silence. The soft breeze caressed his black hair as he tried to forget about things. Some animals gathered around him, almost as if knowing something was troubling the man. He paid them no mind. However, something weird happened.

The animals suddenly scattered away. He immediately stopped eating. As the meat fell on the soft grass, the young man rose from his spot. Drops of sweat began to slide down his jawline as he glanced at the blue sky. He swallowed the meat in his mouth and narrowed the eyes.

He stared at a particular spot when his eyes started to widen. "There it is!" The young man took a step back. A feeling of excitement rose from within. _"Whoever that is, it's got powerful energy!" _He could feel the stranger's ki as it closed the distance.

The young man curled his hands into solid fists. At least, there was a person worthy of a fight after all. Just when he was losing all hope, this stranger came to the rescue. A big smirk appeared on his face as he observed the man descend.

As his boot touched the ground, the man crossed his arms and just stared. "It's been so long and yet I can easily recognize you. You look just like him, your father." His long, black hair swayed on the wind as he spoke.

Confused, the young raised an eyebrow. "Father? What are you talking about? Who are you!?" This wasn't normal. The way this man carried itself and spoke, made his heart beat faster.

The long-haired man released a chuckle. "Well, I guess you wouldn't know since you were shipped off-planet straight from the incubator." He closed his eyes for a moment and continued to speak.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Kakarot." As he said that, he uncoiled the tail from his waist, surprising the younger male. "My name is Raditz, a Saiyan warrior just like yourself and, your older brother." He almost burst out laughing when his brother stumbled back.

The young Kakarot couldn't believe what he just heard. "B-Brother!?" He stammered out of shock.

After the shock passed away, Kakarot yelled at the man. "Why should I believe you!? Except for the tail, how can I be sure you're my brother!" He swung his hand in front and glared. For some reason, he was angry at this man

Raditz remained calm and slowly approached. "And what would I gain from lying to you? Make you lower your guard? Hah, as if I need deception to beat you, little brother." He was only a step or two away from his brother's face.

Despite the difference in their height, Kakarot got into his face. "Bastard! You better watch out or I'll make that ugly face look even worse!" A throbbing vein appeared on his forehead as he growled back.

The taller Saiyan was amused by his brother's words. "Hum, any other time I'd gladly take your challenge, however, I'm on a tight schedule." As he spoke, Raditz turned away and walked elsewhere.

"Huh? What do you mean? Better yet, what do you even want from me!?" He was getting irritated by all this talk.

Raditz picked up the meat from the ground and started to eat it, surprising his brother who caught that for himself. "Kakarot, I came here in hopes to recruit you to our ranks." The tall Saiyan was so captivated by the food that he sat down.

"You see, our home planet Vegeta was destroyed by a meteor shower years ago. As you can imagine, only a selected few of us who were off-planet at the time survived."

As he spoke between the bites, Kakarot carefully listened to the story. "Kakarot, you were lucky you were sent to this rock. Only a couple of days later and you'd be dead with our planet." Raditz threw away the bone and cleaned his mouth.

While his brother was observing an apple, Kakarot was barely able to keep up. "Wait for a second! If I was sent off from our planet only a couple of days before it exploded, how did you know I was here, and alive?" He was curious to know and ready to beat him up for letting him rot here for years.

The long-haired Saiyan was quite satisfied with the meal. It was his first food after almost a year. "Hah, you should be thanking our mother for that. She left me a message on the scouter. Telling me you've been sent to Earth." Raditz rose from the stone and tossed the half-eaten apple away.

"Mother..." Kakarot mumbled the word as he looked down.

The older warrior lifted an eyebrow, wondering what made Kakarot silent. "Anyway, as time passed I forgot about you." As soon as he said that, his brother lifted the head and angrily glared at him

"Well, until recently. The last mission proved to be quite challenging, so it made me think about you." The warrior approached the nearest tree and leaned against it.

"Kakarot, there's only four Saiyans in this wretched universe including the two of us. What do you say about joining us and wreaking havoc and fighting worthy opponents?"

Upon hearing that, his ears twitched. This was just what he was looking for. His dark orbs shined with desire to fight strong people. A big grin appeared on his face as he thought about that.

Raditz couldn't but smirk. He was able to see the fire in his brother's eyes. "Heh, you came just at the right time. I thought I'd go crazy with boredom. I'm in!" The long-haired warrior was pleased to hear that.

"Hm, good answer." All was going well. At first, he thought his younger brother was dead, but thankfully that didn't happen. "Do you know where's your pod?" The confused look on Kakarot's face told him everything.

He released a chuckle as he moved away from the tree. "You'll see what I mean. Follow me!" Without further notice, Raditz blasted into the sky.

Kakarot didn't waste his time and followed the older warrior. He flew slightly behind Raditz and couldn't but get excited. This was just what he wished for. Go out there, explore the unknown and test his strength. He knew there was something for him and finally, he got it.

**..**

Meanwhile, far away from planet Earth. Black smoke soared high in the green sky. Lifeless bodies were scattered over the ground while two men sat near the fire. While the short one was eating something, the larger male was listening to the conversation through his scouter.

"Hey, Vegeta. It looks Raditz was able to find and get Kakarot to join us." He turned his gaze toward the flame-haired warrior who paid no attention and continued to eat.

The bald warrior was used to it, so he continued. "They'll be going to planet Freeza 79, right? Are we going there too?" As he posed the question, the shorter Saiyan threw away the half-eaten arm and stood.

"Of course we're going. I want to see if he's of any use to me." The younger-looking warrior was already heading back to their pods.

The other man followed behind and released a chuckle. "Well, I wouldn't bet on that. He's Raditz's brother after all." He stroked his mustache as they approached the space pods.

That was exactly why he wanted to test the man's strength and will. "Humph, we'll see. Let's go." As he sat inside the pod, the flame-haired warrior thought about it.

Despite them being from a low class of warriors, they might be of some other use. As the hatch closed, Vegeta crossed his arms and calmly waited for the pod to start levitating. He closed his eyes and thought about his plans as they left the world behind them in complete ruin.

* * *

For several months, the two space pods traveled thought the dark and endless space. After such a long trip, they were finally close to their destination. The pods swirled around and stirred toward a dark planet. Their impact on the ground was absorbed and left no damage at all. Once the engines turned off, the doors began to open.

The first to get out of his pod was Raditz. He ignored the stationed soldier in front and turned his head toward the other pod. It took some time before his younger brother was able to get out. After all, the pod was left unchecked for almost twenty years. He knew the space pods were made to endure almost any obstacle and environment. However, it was a risk to fly in it. Thankfully, the pod didn't break apart while they traveled because that would be a pitiful way to die.

He shifted his dark orbs at his brother who seemed annoyed. "These pods are terrible! Don't tell me you fly in these little things all the time?" His tail swayed around angrily which made Raditz chuckle.

"Believe me Kakarot, I understand you completely. However, it's something you'll get used to." The long-haired Saiyan turned around. "Follow me." As he said that, he walked toward a building and Kakarot followed.

As they marched through an illuminated corridor, Kakarot's eyes stirred left and right. He was captivated by such diversity. There were so many species and each one of them glared at him. He could feel their stares, intrigue, and hate. That only made the young man smile. He would gladly take them on and beat to the ground. Kakarot held his head up with an arrogant smirk.

Raditz could tell what was going on. "Don't do anything stupid. The last thing I want is you causing unnecessary trouble." His voice carried a serious tone as he glanced at his brother.

Kakarot didn't say a word but continued to smirk. "We're here." The wild-haired Saiyan entered the room after Raditz.

While his brother was curiously looking around the small room, Raditz pointed toward a door. "Go in there and take a shower. I'll be back by the time you finish." The taller warrior was already on his way out when Kakarot's voice forced him to stop for a moment.

"And where are you going? Do you even have anything to eat here?"

As the metal doors slid open, Raditz spoke without looking back. " I'll bring you proper clothes, so just stay here and don't go outside." Before his younger brother could ask another question, the long-haired warrior walked away.

Kakarot frowned. He didn't like being ordered around. However, since he was new to this and didn't know how things work on this planet, he decided to listen. He pushed the door and walked into a tiny bathroom. The young Saiyan kicked away the shoes as he untied the black sash from his red pants. For a moment, he glanced at the ragged pants. Memories from his time on planet Earth suddenly resurfaced.

He stood immobilized in front of the shower. For some reason, memories of Gohan, Roshi, and other earthlings flashed before his eyes. Now that he was far away from the world he spent all his life, he felt strange. However, the warrior shook his head and quickly snapped out of it. He walked inside and turned on the shower. While the hot water clashed with his scarred body, he locked the memory of planet Earth in the further corner of his mind. It was an interesting and fun chapter of his life, but pointless to him now.

**..**

Everyone was staring, but he didn't care. He was occupied with something else at the moment. It wasn't as tasty as on Earth, but it would fill his stomach at least. He was already going through his second portions and wasn't even full yet. For a moment, he stopped eating and took a pitcher filled with water. While he chugged it all down, he heard his older brother say something.

"Kakarot, there are some things you need to know. So, just listen while you eat." Raditz took a sip of something before he continued. "As I said before, there's only four of us alive. The last two remaining Saiyans will arrive here shortly." He put the glass on the table and leaned against the chair.

Seeing how he had his brother's full attention, Raditz resumed talking. "You'll be tested, brother. Despite you being a low-class warrior, I urge you to fight with all little strength you have and obey Vegeta without a second thought." He crossed his muscular arms and shot Kakarot with a stern expression.

Upon hearing that, he dropped the plate and leaned back. "Oh, and why should I? Who's this Vegeta anyway?" As if he would agree to listen to someone else's orders.

"If you value your life, you'd be wise to. As for who he is, well, just a prince of the Saiyan race."

Kakarot's eyes were wide open when he heard that. Shortly after the initial surprise died off, Kakarot grinned. "Interesting! I can't wait to beat his royal ass!" The wild-haired Saiyan burst out laughing.

"Tch, you're such a moron." Raditz glared at Kakarot who immediately stopped laughing. "You talk of beating Vegeta and yet, you don't know how great his power level is." He released a chuckle when a quiet growl escaped from his brother's throat.

"Besides, last time I checked, your power level pales in comparison to mine. So, behave yourself, Kakarot!"

A throbbing vein appeared on Kakarot's forehead. "Are you insinuating you're stronger than me? How about I show you my true strength by properly adjusting that ugly mug!" Even though he smiled, Kakarot was fuming with anger.

Raditz rose and turned away. "Very well. Come, brother, I'll beat some manners into you by the time Vegeta and Nappa get here." He stirred his head slightly to the side and glanced at his younger brother with vicious eyes.

Instead of being afraid, his entire body was surging with excitement. This was exactly what he was looking for. He wanted to fight Raditz even back on Earth but never got a chance because of how things moved. Now, that they were here and waited for other Saiyans to arrive, it was an opportunity he couldn't miss. After all, he was without a proper fight for years. He instantly stood up and followed his older brother.

**..**

A bright light illuminated a large room. The light was cast upon the brothers who stood on opposite sides. While Raditz just crossed his arms and constantly smirked, Kakarot was warming up. The younger warrior stretched his body and prepared for the fight. While he was kicking and punching the air, Raditz scoffed at that.

"Hah, it's pointless. Let's just get this over with, little brother."

Kakarot lowered his leg and moved to the side. "Yeah, let's..." Before he was able to finish, a kick struck him from behind.

The wild-haired warrior cursed loudly and catapulted himself into the air with a hand. "Bastard!" After he spun in the air, he safely landed on the crimson floor.

After touching the floor, Kakarot lunged at his brother. A loud bang resonated within the chamber as their fist collided. The two stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Kakarot was the first to take a step back and duck. He successfully avoided a punch and tried to swipe away Raditz's footing. Of course, the older Saiyan saw that coming and jumped in time. While he was still on the ground, his brother tried to stomp him but failed.

Raditz lifted an eyebrow in surprise. Instead of crushing his brother's head, his boot went through an image. Confused, he looked around. The device on his face directed him toward the left side. Just as he glanced to the side, he saw Kakarot with a raised fist, ready to strike him in the face. Acting fast, the long-haired warrior lifted an elbow. However, yet again he pierced an image of his brother.

Annoyed by these tricks, Raditz released a growl. He stirred his eyes to the opposite side, catching a glimpse of Kakarot. A heavy fist collided with his right cheek. The older Saiyan was forced to take a step back. He raised a hand and put it gently on his cheek. That hurt.

He spat on the floor and glared at his brother who simply hopped on the spot. "Impressive. However, these little tricks won't help you, brother." There was so much venom in his voice as he spoke to Kakarot.

The young warrior stopped moving around. A drop of sweat rolled down his neck as he felt a shift in Raditz's energy. He immediately assumed a fighting stance. Kakarot observed his brother until the man vanished. Relying on his senses, the wild-haired warrior tried to pinpoint Radtz's exact location. His black pupils moved around, but no sign of the older man until he felt a presence from behind.

Kakarot swiftly turned around and lifted both arms. He managed to block a heavy kick from above, but the intense force pushed him down. His face was drenched in sweat and teeth clenched tightly as he tried to push Raditz away. However, his knees started to give in. The floor under his boots cracked, causing him to sink and lose composure.

He fell on his knees while still trying to protect himself. The young Saiyan released a scream as he pushed back, but in vain. His older brother stirred to the right and used the left leg to strike him. The force behind the blow was so powerful it sent Kakarot crash into a wall.

While the dust slowly cleared away, Kakarot pulled himself out and fell. "Ah, damn!" His entire world was spinning. "Guess I shouldn't have made him angry." He laughed for a second as he wiped away the blood from his face.

However, he had no regrets. This was exactly what he wanted. The young warrior rose from the floor and was able to feel his brother approaching. He focused on the dust cloud and saw a shadow. Blood and sweat combined and dripped from his bruised chin. Suddenly, the cloud disappeared when Raditz swung his right hand.

Kakarot's smile didn't disappear. "I'm not done just yet!" He jumped on his feet and dashed forward.

Raditz continued walking toward his incoming brother. "Kakarot, your pathetic little struggle is over. However, I commend your fire, desire to beat me! You're just like us, a real warrior!" The long-haired Saiyan bent and began to run.

The two clashed in the middle of the room. Kakarot's fist grazed Raditz's face while the older warrior's punch struck the Saiyan from Earth right on. Blood gushed out of Kakarot's nose, but the young male suppressed the pain. He unleashed a barrage of fists and kicks, but Raditz either blocked or dodged.

They moved all over the chamber for almost a minute. His long hair swayed around as he avoided Kakarot's attacks. However, Raditz noticed something. As the fight continued to drag on, his brother's fists and kicks had more precision behind them. Amused by this, the tall warrior smiled as he slid to the side. He lifted his knee and crashed it into Kakarot's gut.

The younger Saiyan groaned, but this was his opportunity. Before his brother could hit him from above, he put a hand on Raditz's abdomen. Blue light emerged between his fingers as he yelled. He released the ki blast just in time and pushed his brother away.

Raditz was surprised by this. He never expected Kakarot to do this. The warrior clenched his teeth and added more strength to his legs. He placed a foot behind and tried to stop himself. The crimson tiles were blown away and shattered to pieces as he tried to stop himself before crashing into the wall. Raditz managed to do so, but as he raised his head, Kakarot was gone.

Suddenly, an alarm came from his scouter. "Power level 1 000!?" That was only five hundred units bellow his.

Soaked in sweat, Raditz immediately turned around. _"H-He's capable of manipulating and raising his energy at will!" _He was astonished by this.

He heard rumors of people able to manipulate and control their ki by will. There were even some about people sensing or feeling others presence without using a scouter. He considered that to be nonsense, but now his younger brother was a living proof such a thing was possible. It was useful in so many ways, especially in battle.

Raditz closed his hands tightly and yelled. "Well, then! What are you waiting for, Kakarot!? Give me your best shot!" He was not going to dodge. No, he would face it head-on and prove he was the strongest between the two.

Kakarot could barely stand, however, he still needed to fire the blast. He clenched his teeth and pushed his hands forward. "_HAAA!"_ The blue blast of energy erupted from his hands.

The blast illuminated the entire room in blue light. Raditz bent his knees a bit and quickly placed both hands forward. He released a shout as the ki blast collided with his hands.

Pieces of the wall collapsed on the ground. The roof was filled with fractures and a part of it fell. Smoke filled the entire chamber for a while. Through the smoke, a shadow moved forward. Only one man remained standing. He swung his bruised hand and cleared away the smoke.

His face was pale and covered in sweat. He tried to catch some air, but it was impossible because of all that smoke. The Saiyan coughed several times as he walked away. Finally, he found a pocket of space where he could breathe. While he stood there, he glanced at his hands. His palms were filled with cuts and blood.

As the smoke cleared away, he lifted his head and saw his younger brother lying on the ground. "Kakarot..." He took a step forward and slowly approached the unconscious warrior.

He stood near him and stared at his face. "Hmph, I hate to admit this, but your tricks seem very useful. For a weakling, you did well." Raditz dropped on his knee and lifted his brother.

Just as he rose, with Kakarot over his right shoulder, he heard a voice from behind. "Well, that was quite an interesting show for a couple of weaklings. Wouldn't you say so, Vegeta?" Raditz immediately turned around and saw Nappa and Vegeta standing at the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

A faint noise resonated within the brightly illuminated room. Blue and red lights constantly flickered from a strange-looking machine. A man was floating inside the machine. The greenish liquid slowly healed his wounds. Over time, his eyes began to twitch. Recent memories made him thrash around. He wanted to get out of the confined space. Suddenly a loud noise caught his attention. He was able to feel the liquid slowly disappear. After a whole minute, he opened his eyes and violently threw away the mask from his face.

"E-Easy, sir! You just recovered from your injuries."

The young warrior shifted his attention to the red-haired reptile who nervously began to sweat. "Hm, I see." He turned around and stared at the healing machine.

"How long was I in there?" His tail swayed behind him as he pointed at the thing.

His assistant quickly approached with a brand new set of clothes for the wild-haired warrior as he replied. "Ahm, around two hours. You sustained quite a beating, however, thanks to remarkable Saiyan biology, you recovered quickly." He froze, realizing he said something bad.

Kakarot shot a deadly glare at the doctor and his assistant, but just to play with them. He was impressed by the machine. If he had it on Earth, he would avoid some painful moments. He released a soft chuckle and approached the two.

While they were soaked in sweat, the Saiyan smirked. He was here for only a couple of hours and they were already afraid of him. Amusing. He put on black spandex and a battle armor over his naked torso. After he properly adjusted the armor, the warrior picked up a pair of gauntlets while the assistant held white boots for him. As he reached for the boots, he couldn't but smile at the little thing.

Finally, Kakarot was ready. However, he didn't know where his brother was. "Hey, do you know where's Raditz?" He stirred the black orbs in their direction and waited for the answer.

"Uhm, he said to immediately get to his room once you're healed, sir."

The Saiyan responded with a nod and moved away from them. As he approached the door, he thought about getting something to eat. He was rather hungry, but a feeling told it was not the time. His senses were going wild ever since he woke up. He was able to feel them. Two impressive energies. A drop of sweat slid down his neck as he focused on them. A grin appeared on his face as he walked out. His entire body was shaking with excitement.

**..**

As he walked through the corridor, Kakarot was lost in thoughts. Ever since his fight with Raditz, he was able to feel his strength increased. He wasn't completely sure, but it was more than likely that he closed the gap between himself and his older brother. The warrior almost burst out laughing, he couldn't wait to show it to Raditz. That was going to annoy his brother and he couldn't wait to see his face.

However, his thoughts abruptly came to an end when he heard some voices. He stirred his head to the right and saw a group of soldiers staring at him. Solely by glancing at their expressions, he could tell they hated him. Instead of ignoring them, he purposely smirked and pointed his thumb down. Of course, the soldiers didn't take such a provocation lightly.

Almost instantly, they surrounded him. "Oh, what's this? Do you have any business with me? If not, get out of here before I humiliate you in front of everyone." He could barely hold himself from laughing at their infuriated features.

"You bastard! Just because you got here with that monkey doesn't mean you're in charge!"

"That's right! We'll show, you filthy Saiyans are a bunch of nobodies!"

Kakarot frowned. It seemed like Raditz or their kind wasn't welcomed here. "Well, let's see you try..." The wild-haired warrior spread his arms and left himself open.

"Hmph, as if! A weakling with a pitiful battle power of 410 doesn't have any right to act cocky!"

A heavy fist struck Kakarot in the gut. The young Saiyan bent forward and coughed. Before he was able to blink, he was shot in the face with a knee. He stumbled back and held his face while a lot of people began to cheer. His attackers were unaware of a grin behind his hands.

"So weak! Take this you stupid monkey!"

Suddenly, Kakarot made a move. He lowered his arms and leaped in the air, surprising the reptilian warrior. The Saiyan attacked the ones in the back. He struck the first one with a punch, sending him flying into the crowd. Acting swiftly, he spun and lifted his right leg. His kick broke the man's helmet and cracked its skull. With a satisfying smirk, he suddenly jumped.

He couldn't but chuckle as the two fools hit each other. "Haha, morons!" Kakarot put his hand forward and used the soldier's head to proceed with the next attack.

The wild-haired Saiyan swung down and hit the other soldier under the chin. While the soldier was hanging from the ceiling, Kakarot rolled on the floor and stopped. He rose from the crimson floor and wiped the dust away, not even caring about the incoming warrior. Without even looking, he struck the poor soldier with the back of his hand.

Only one remained. While the crowd was impressed by Kakarot's performance, the soldier was soaked in sweat. "I-Impossible! W-What's going on? The scouter said..." The man was never able to finish the sentence because of the Saiyan.

"Humph, you're not a true warrior if you need to rely on a machine in battle. All of you bastards gathered here are a bunch of pathetic weaklings!"

As he said that, Kakarot dashed forward. He seized the man's head and smashed him into the wall. Kakarot's eyes were filled with ferocity as he squeezed harder. Agonizing screams echoed through the hallway, but no one dared to jump in. While the soldiers could only watch and sweat, a loud voice suddenly forced them to look behind.

"Kakarot! Stop this at once!"

Everyone, including Kakarot, glanced at the long-haired warrior. "I told you, didn't I? No unnecessary trouble and yet, look at this mess!" Raditz was pissed and all soldiers created a path for him.

He didn't care at all, but just this one time complied. "Fine." The young Saiyan released the unconscious soldier and approached his brother.

Once Kakarot was closer, Raditz spoke again. "Tch, you got my message, didn't you? Just what do you think you're doing when Vegeta's waiting for you!?" Sweat rolled down his cheeks as he feared what might Vegeta do.

So those powerful energies belonged to them. "Humph, I see. Well, let's go then." He walked by his older brother who was fuming with anger.

Raditz turned around and followed his younger brother. He couldn't believe the nerves Kakarot had. How could he behave so recklessly? He warned him about Vegeta and yet, his brother didn't seem to care. Now, he started to fear Kakarot might say something stupid in front of Vegeta and get himself killed. No, there was a chance he would get a piece of punishment as well. And that was the last thing he wanted.

"Kakarot! If you value your life even a little, you'll bow and apologize to Vegeta. Don't do anything that could get us both killed, understand!?"

Kakarot suddenly halted, surprising his brother. "Are you that afraid of him? For a warrior, you're pathetic!" He shot a disappointing glare at Raditz who was left speechless.

While the wild-haired warrior resumed walking, Raditz just remained frozen. He never saw that one coming. Kakarot shot him right where it hurt the most, his pride. After a couple of seconds, Raditz clenched his teeth and closed both hands tightly. How could his younger brother say such a thing? Unlike Kakarot, he spent years with Vegeta and knew what the man was capable of. What could he, a mere Third-Class warrior do besides cower and follow every order from a Super-Elite like Vegeta?

He should be grateful to him. If it weren't for him, Kakarot would remain on Earth for the rest of his life. He was the one who convinced Vegeta to go look for him and yet, this was his reward? Raditz furiously approached his younger brother, ready to turn him around and deliver a strong punch, however, Kakarot's voice prevented that.

"Listen... I've never allowed anyone to boss me around, no matter who they were. I'm a warrior, not someone's servant!"

Kakarot slowly turned around and resumed talking. "Sure, if I'm weaker then I'll pretend, by my time and strike back eventually. But, I'll never let them trample over my pride as a warrior!" He raised a tightly closed fist as fire shined from his eyes.

The long-haired Saiyan remained silent. He couldn't but wonder where all that determination came. "Kakarot, you..." Raditz stopped himself from speaking and looked away.

For a moment, he was sure he saw his late father stand in front of him. It was infuriating. The way his younger brother spoke was foolish and dangerous. It would only bring trouble and no matter how harsh his life was, he didn't want to die just yet.

Raditz was forced out of his thoughts when his brother posed a question. "Hey, I've meant to ask you something. Is it a Saiyan trait to get stronger after a serious beating?" The tall warrior was surprised by the question. He expected something else.

"Yes. After a near-death experience, our bodies grow stronger. Did you realize that just now?"

The younger male didn't answer. He moved forward and smiled. "Well, that makes things very interesting." Kakarot let out a chuckle as he resumed walking.

Raditz frowned at that. He was sure something was brewing in his brother's head. The long-haired Saiyan followed and got himself in front. They were near the room. A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead as he stood in front of the door. As the door slid open, he hoped Vegeta was in a good mood.

**..**

Silence. No one uttered a single word. The moment he stepped inside, his senses were struck by the powerful energy. As he stood in front of him, he could barely believe the gap between them. His dark orbs stirred toward his brother for a moment. Raditz was right. He was foolish, but then again, he expected nothing else from a Prince of all Saiyans. The man in front of him truly was remarkable. And that made him excited.

Kakarot's attention shifted toward a bald Saiyan who he presumed was Nappa. "Hehe, so this is Kakarot... He looks pretty fragile, just like you Raditz. Yep, definitely brothers!" This idiot was already on his murder list.

Meanwhile, Raditz didn't dare to say a word. Not because of Nappa, but because he wasn't sure in what kind of mood Vegeta was. It was hard to get a read from the man. Even though he fought together with the warrior for years, he still had trouble reading his expressions.

"Be quiet, Nappa." At the sound of his voice, the oldest warrior immediately closed his mouth. "Kakarot, I heard from Raditz you completed your mission and prepared planet Earth for sale. Is that correct?" Vegeta's eyes fiercely locked on the wild-haired male who was standing in front.

"Yes, that's correct." Well, at least he thought so. He did leave some earthlings alive but only to have some fun. Surely, that wouldn't cause any trouble.

Vegeta observed the younger warrior for a couple of seconds before he spoke, again. "Good. At least we'll have something to present to Freeza and hope he'll let us off the hook." As he said that, the short prince glared at Raditz who could only stare at the floor.

Kakarot lifted an eyebrow, confused by the name he never heard. "Freeza? Who's that?" He glanced at his older brother for some explanation, but the one to answer was Nappa.

"A pink bastard who orders us around like we're his toys!" A throbbing vein appeared on Nappa's forehead as he squeezed his fist in obvious anger.

The young Saiyan was confused, luckily Vegeta provided some better explanation. "Freeza's the man we serve and do all dirty business for. The leader of the Freeza Force and the one who dared to destroy my planet!" Kakarot's eyes were wide open when he heard that.

He was forced to take a step back. "W-What!? But Raditz told me our home was destroyed by..." Kakarot closed his mouth when Raditz spoke.

"A lie. I needed to be sure you'll join us and telling such information within the scouter's range is very dangerous."

Now he understood why none of them was wearing that strange-looking device. Suddenly, a wave of unthinkable anger began to swell inside him. His tail wildly swayed behind him as he clenched his teeth. He didn't know why he was angry. After all, he didn't have any memories of the planet or his people. But for some reason, he felt as if something was snatched from him.

Kakarot's hair slowly began to oscillate as the unleashed ki rose. "And you expect me to bow my head and follow that bastard's orders!?" A mirror cracked under pressure while the light on the ceiling exploded.

Pieces fell, but none of them moved or raised a hand to protect themselves. The only source of light was Kakarot's bright aura. Vegeta, who was the only one sitting stared at the warrior and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Calm yourself fool! You think it was easy for us!? Working year after year under him, believing in a lie while being mocked behind our backs!" The one to snap at the young warrior was Nappa who closed the distance.

Before the things escalated, Vegeta raised a hand and voice. "Enough!" The older warrior halted but remained furious as the prince continued to talk.

"I don't care what you think or how much you resent working for Freeza. The only thing I care about is if you're of any use to me!" Suddenly, Vegeta rose from the chair and in a flash seized Kakarot by the neck.

The young Saiyan groaned as his head hit the wall. "Listen carefully, Kakarot. I won't have you if you can't keep your emotions in check. I'll kill you and your foolish brother who vouched for you if you ruin my plans. Am I clear enough!?" He was able to see Vegeta's serious expression as the flame-haired warrior ignited a small amount of ki in front of an index finger.

What else could he do but nod? After he was released, Kakarot coughed as the short prince turned away. "Kakarot, until we're strong enough to strike Freeza or his empire, we must bid our time... no matter what." The voice belonged to Raditz.

"Yeah, sure..." He didn't like it at all. If it was him, he would storm to where this Freeza character was and kill him. To think he would bow and take orders from such a bastard made him sick.

Suddenly, a cackle caught Kakarot's attention. "Hehe, we'll have our rise, you can bet on that! And Vegeta's going to kill that pink lizard and rule over the universe as he should!" The wild-haired warrior remained silent as Nappa proudly said that.

"Alright, I'll play along. However, I want to have a shot at killing Freeza when the time comes!"

Both Nappa and Raditz were shocked to hear that. "Y-You can't be serious? Hehe, what a joke! As if trash like you could reach such a level!" While Nappa was laughing, Raditz didn't know what to say.

Out of nowhere, the doors opened, casting light into the room. "Hmph, you're quite a dreamer, Kakarot. But keep that motivation from getting yourself killed." Vegeta walked out of the room with a smirk on his face.

Nappa followed and intentionally bumped into Kakarot's shoulder. "C'mon, let's get something to eat before we get off this rock. Killing Freeza, hehe!" His loud laughter echoed through the hallway while the young man remained still.

The long-haired Saiyan could see his brother's expression. "You really say some foolish things. Vegeta's the only one with the potential to reach Freeza's level. The rest of us are here to provide support." He put a hand on Kakarot's shoulder, but it was smacked away.

"Tch, no way! I won't have that!" Kakarot growled at Raditz and punched the wall. "You can be alright with being a weakling for the rest of your life, but me... No! I'll get stronger and surpass both! Mark my words Raditz, I'll be the one on top here!" The young warrior pulled out his fist and stared at his brother's eyes with conviction.

He was quickly losing his nerves with Kakarot. "Really? And how do you, a lowly Third-Class Saiyan who was sent to some backwater planet because of a miserable power level hope to achieve that!? Face it Kakarot, it's impossible!" Raditz swung his hand as he yelled at the younger male.

Upon hearing that, Kakarot turned around. "Unlike you, I won't have some rating given at birth stain my path. I'll prove that with hard work, even a low-class can surpass the elite! After all, my plan's already set in motion." He moved his head to the side and smirked at Raditz.

The older of the two was confused. "What are you talking about? Plan, you don't mean!?" Now he understood why Kakarot asked that question earlier. He was planning to exploit their ability to the fullest. Abuse it to rise in power.

"That's right! I don't care how many times I'll face death if it means I'll grow stronger!" The warrior walked out of the room, his body glowing with determination and belief in his words.

"You should do the same. Aren't you tired of them and their abuse?" I'm surprised you lasted this long with them without going insane."

The long-haired warrior couldn't say a word. He remained alone in the dark room as his younger brother walked down the hallway. This was the second time Kakarot hit his pride. He wanted to twist the fool's neck. However, his younger brother was right. Instead of trying to improve himself, he always remained behind, where it was the safest. And yet, look where that got him...

* * *

On a faraway planet, a short figure admired the view from his private chamber. While his long tail rested on the gray floor, he slowly stirred the red wine in the glass. Gracefully, he lifted the hand and took a sip. As always, he was quite pleased with his collection. He licked his purple lips and stared at his reflection when the door opened.

A tall, handsome green-haired man walked inside and bowed. "My lord, I have a report about the Saiyans." As he lifted himself, he moved a strand of hair from his face.

"Oh? And what are our hard-working monkeys up to this time? Did they fail to complete their mission?"

The tall warrior closed his golden eyes and shook the head. "No, sir. They completed their mission, however..." He paused for a moment, not sure how his lord would react.

Seeing his guard was hesitating, the two-horned creature turned around. "Well, any day now, Zarbon." He cast his cold, red eyes upon the warrior who immediately complied.

"Well, it seems they found another Saiyan." Zarbon could notice the shift in his lord's demeanor. "It doesn't say from where, but the report from planet Freeza 79 suggests he came with Raditz." After he said that, Freeza took another sip.

His tail shifted around as he stirred the glass. "I see. And if I were to guess, Vegeta and Nappa joined shortly after?" Zarbon's nod was more than enough. "Hmm, I'm quite intrigued to meet this new Saiyan. Tell me, are they still on planet 79?" The short creature turned around and approached the large window.

"No, lord Freeza. They left the station two months ago and apparently, they're heading here."

That was Vegeta's plan, no doubt about it. The little prince has something in mind. Otherwise, he wouldn't willingly come here. He was amused by it and couldn't wait for the Saiyans to arrive.

"Very well. Zarbon, bring my dear warriors here the moment they land. I'm curious to meet our new monkey." Freeza released a chuckle and lifted a hand to hide his wicked smile as he looked through the window.

**..**

Four space pods breached the planet's atmosphere. They struck the ground but left no damage whatsoever. The stationed soldiers saluted the warriors who got out of the pods. Neither of them said a single word. The mood around them scared the soldiers who glanced away. They marched into the building, after the Saiyan prince.

Every soldier that was in the way immediately moved. Nobody dared to whisper a word, let alone look at them with malicious intent. They were scared, especially of the one in front. Of course, Kakarot quickly noticed that. The young Saiyan could barely hold himself from laughing. He couldn't believe how pathetic each one of them was. But then again, that also confirmed how formidable Vegeta was.

He closed his eyes and scoffed. However, something caught his attention. He looked forward and saw a man with long hair tied in a pony-tail standing there. The man's short cape swayed with each move, but Kakarot was surprised by the man's ki. A drop of sweat slid down his face as he compared the man's energy with Vegeta's.

The young warrior was quivering. To think, he would already find such powerful warriors. That was very satisfying. His tail excitedly waved around as he observed the two who talked about something.

"Vegeta, Lord Freeza was expecting. I must say, it was cleaver to seek an audience with our lord after you found another Saiyan. Even though, I was suspecting you'd keep that one hidden."

Zarbon's chuckle didn't amuse the flame-haired prince at all. "Of course, I'm a loyal warrior. I'd never do something as stupid as that and incur the wrath of Freeza." He glared at the taller male and wanted nothing more than to punch him.

Meanwhile, Zarbon was having fun. "Hm, you were always the smartest one... well, among you Saiyans that is." He turned around and smirked when he saw the scowls on others faces.

"Come now, you know lord Freeza's doesn't appreciate waiting."

Vegeta didn't say anything. The short warrior followed Zarbon and so did the other Saiyans. "Tch, one day I'll kill all these bastards who mock us!" Kakarot stirred his eyes toward Nappa who angrily mumbled.

Kakarot could feel the old man's ki was rising, but the Saiyan slowly calmed down. "Kakarot, when we get in there... behave as I told you. Don't do anything stupid." He turned his gaze to the left and saw his brother's tense expression.

He was getting tired of this. "Tch, would you shut up for a minute and not remind me of what I need to do!?" The wild-haired warrior shot a glare at Raditz who released a faint growl.

The first to back away was Kakarot. He was aware that the green-haired warrior was observing him. "Hey, who's that guy anyway? I can sense he's stronger than Vegeta." Of course, he spoke silently so the man in front wouldn't hear him.

"That would be Zarbon. He and Dodoria are Freeza's guards. Unlike Dodoria who gets sent to some missions, Zarbon's always by Freeza's side." Raditz curled his hand into a solid fist as he glared at the man's back.

Kakarot noted that and observed the warrior who abruptly stopped. "We're here. Oh, and Vegeta... Did you instruct the new pet how to behave?" A throbbing vein appeared on Kakarot's forehead when he heard that.

"Just open the doors, Zarbon!" The handsome warrior smirked at the tone of the short prince's voice. He turned around and was the first to walk into the room. Shortly after, the Saiyans stepped in as well.

**..**

There was no air. He was suffocating and didn't know what to do. His face was drenched in cold sweat as he stared at the gray tiles. There was a small puddle underneath him. He didn't dare to look up. If he did, he was sure his entire body would be swallowed by darkness. This was unreal. For the first time in his life, he was terrified to the core. It was cold. He could feel the gaze pierce his body.

"My dear Vegeta. It's always a pleasure to see you." Just by hearing the voice alone made Kakarot tremble. "I must say, I'm thrilled to meet this new Saiyan. But before that, how did you find him?" He wanted to get out of here, his instincts told him so.

The Saiyan prince lifted his head and spoke. "Sir, it was Raditz who found him. After our previous mission, Raditz remembered his brother who was sent to planet Earth. In hopes of finding a new warrior to help us spread your empire, I allowed Raditz to go and recruit Kakarot to the Freeza Force." There was no room for lies here.

Freeza's tail slightly stirred as he moved the cold, red eyes at the long-haired Saiyan. "Brothers? Well, isn't that lovely... Tell me, Vegeta, since when did you become in charge?" The ruthless emperor glanced at the flame-haired warrior and waited for a reply.

"Of course, I apologize for taking matters into my hands. However, I did it out of loyalty to you, sir. Not only did we gain a new warrior, but also a planet rich with resources."

The emperor placed a hand under his chin and thought about that. "Hm, that does sound pleasing. Zarbon, after we're done, assign a squadron to travel to Earth." At his words, Zarbon simply bowed.

"Now, let me see my new warrior. You, raise your head and come closer."

His heart was beating too fast. "Y-Yes!" He stuttered as he rose from the floor.

Slowly, he approached the creature in front of his eyes. His entire body was inspected by those red eyes. The young warrior gulped as he closed the distance.

Meanwhile, something was bothering the emperor. "Let me introduce myself properly. I'm lord Freeza, ruler of the Freeza Force and the entire universe." There was something about this Saiyan's face that seemed familiar, but he couldn't tell from where.

It took the wild-haired warrior a couple of seconds before he dropped on his knee. "P-Pleasure to meet and serve you, Lord Freeza. My name's Kakarot, a Saiyan who was sent to Earth to conquer it in your name." Every fiber of his body screamed to run away, but that was impossible now.

"That's very kind of you, Kakarot. Now, tell me why didn't you report back if you completed your mission."

Silence. Kakarot didn't know how to respond. Until Raditz came, he never heard of scouters or space pods. "Excuse me, Lord Freeza but Kakarot wasn't aware of the scouters until I showed him. He didn't know since nobody ever expla..." His brother never finished the sentence because a pink beam struck Raditz's knee.

While Raditz groaned in pain and held his knee, Kakarot was only able to stare helplessly. "I don't believe I asked you to explain anything... Anyway, I don't doubt Kakarot wasn't aware of it. After all, it takes some brainpower for you monkeys to figure out how some things work." Despite the fear, anger slowly began to swell within him.

"My lord, should I get rid off this monkey for you? I don't see any use..." Zarbon immediately closed his mouth when Freeza raised a hand.

Freeza stared at the new Saiyan and smirked. "No, that won't be necessary. I'll allow this one to live and fight for my empire. However..." He swung his tail and struck Kakarot.

The Saiyan's body was sent flying and crashing into the wall. Kakarot dropped on the ground unconscious. "Let him know any kind of failure is punishable by death, Vegeta. Now, take your monkeys out of here and work hard for me." Freeza released a chuckle as he turned around.

"Yes, Lord Freeza!"

Vegeta rose from the floor and bowed while Nappa picked up the low-class brothers. As they approached the door, the Saiyan prince clenched his teeth and tightly closed both hands. He didn't know for how much longer he could keep up the charade. His pride as a warrior and royalty was demanding some retribution. However, the short Super-Elite knew the time for rebellion wasn't here yet.

* * *

_End!_

_Reply to the Review:_

_Daisuke SSJ - Well, Kakarot's power level is around 1 000 or 1 300 now. I didn't want to give him more because it would seem too much. Anyway, thanks for the review and follow!_


	3. Chapter 3

Bright sunlight crept from the clouds scattered over the purple sky. People minded their own business while the officers held a criminal pinned against the wall. The poor man didn't even try to fight back. Tears rolled down his scaly cheeks as the officer held him firmly against the yellow wall. While the thief whimpered silently, the other officer was reading the man's criminal record on a hologram. The people who passed by ignored what was going on. They were just doing their every-day job when a loud noise urged them to look at the sky.

"What is that!?"

A muffled voice came through the helmet of an officer who was holding the thief. He immediately glanced at his partner who was staring at the falling stars, however, he knew those weren't ordinary stars or meteorites.

They followed the falling objects with their hidden eyes until a loud crash reverberated from afar. "I have a bad feeling about this... Argus! We need to check this at once! I have already informed the station, just immobilize him for the time being!" His partner nodded and did it while he jumped on a motorbike.

Their dark motorbikes began to levitate. A faint voice came from the tiny speaker located on the bike as they soared into the sky. "Tegu, it seems the military is already on the move. Should we go there?" He glanced to the right as he spoke to his taller partner who also heard what it was said through the speaker.

"Yes. We are the closest to the impact and we have to protect the people from whatever it is that crashed... Besides, it will take at least twenty minutes for the military to arrive there."

Argus remained silent, thinking about those words for several seconds. "Yeah, you are right! Let's go!" The officer and his partner flew over the city with high-speed, hoping the stuff that fell from the sky didn't hurt any people.

**..**

Meanwhile, steam rose into the sky from the craters. The noise from the engines slowly died off. After a minute or so, another sound came to life. The metal doors slammed against the ground, allowing the passengers to get out of the small pods. Each one of them got out of the pods, however, the pressure was just too much for some of them.

"Ahh, what the hell!?"

A loud and painful voice came from the wild-haired Saiyan who slammed with his face against the rocky soil. "I-I can't move! W-What's with this insane pressure!?" He tried to get up but failed.

Chuckling noises drove him to look up, but even doing that was tough. "Hehe, Kakarot you're so pathetic. Vegeta, look at this! This low-level can't even stand!" Nappa's remark made him furious.

While Kakarot was trying his best to stand and fight against the pressure, Vegeta simply ignored that. "Well, he's just not used to the higher gravity. After all, this planet's gravity is at least ten times that of Earth." The long-haired warrior stared at his younger brother as he said that, but didn't even think of helping him out.

"Hehe, whatever. If he can't even withstand a high gravity, he's of no use."

Raditz didn't reply to that. He agreed with the bald Saiyan which was rare. If his younger brother was serious in doing what he said months ago, then this was a good opportunity to prove that. While his long hair swayed on the wind, he observed Kakarot who was slowly getting up, but a faint noise from the scouter forced him to turn around.

"We have company. Power levels 710 and 940 are heading our way." A smirk appeared on Nappa's face as he said that. The huge warrior punched his palm, eager for some warm-up.

The dots in the sky grew as minutes went by. As they approached the Saiyans, the flame-haired prince spoke. "You two get rid off them. However, try to get some information out of them before they die." The short warrior glanced at Raditz who responded with a nod.

As the Saiyan warriors took steps forward, the motorbikes descended on the ground. The two officers instantly jumped off the bikes and assumed a fighting stance. Since their faces were hidden by black helmets, Raditz and Nappa were unaware of their surprised expressions. The tall officer, Tegu, put a hand forward and yelled at the Saiyans. However, his warning was ignored.

Seeing how the strange people in front of him weren't thinking of stopping, Argus nervously spoke to his partner. "Tegu, they will not stop! W-We should immobilize them until we figure out who are these people!" The young officer lifted an arm, causing a device to pop out of the dark suit.

Tegu heard his young partner and apprentice loud and clear, but foolishly tried to calm things down in a civil way. However, his words meant nothing to the people in front. By the time he realized they didn't understand his language, it was too late.

The bald warrior dashed in his direction at astonishing speed. "Argus! Evade their attacks at all costs! Their strength is incredible!" His shout came after he managed to dodge the man's devastating kick.

Argus did as he was told. He ducked the long-haired man's punch. "I'll pin him down!" The young officer pointed the device at the warrior, however, the target vanished.

"Argus, he is behind you!"

Before the young man could register the words, a powerful kick to the back sent him flying. "Nappa! Watch out, they have some weird devices attached to their suits!" Raditz gazed at his companion who simply scoffed at that.

The long-haired warrior looked back at the man he was fighting when he realized there was not even a scratch on the suit. Raditz frowned when his short opponent rose from the ground, unfazed by the strike.

As he stood up, a hologram of his partner and master appeared in front of his golden eyes. _"Argus, it might be too soon for you to use it but in these circumstances, there is no other option... Use the suit's 100% power!" _His eyes were wide open when he heard that while the sweat slid down the scaly face.

He gulped. The young officer was nervous but the situation was dire. "Alright, I promise to subdue my opponent!" Argus bent his knees and clenched his sharp teeth.

Bulging veins appeared all over the tight suit. Argus muscles increased in size, but not too much. With a shout, he lunged at the long-haired Saiyan, shattering the ground where he once stood.

The suddenly increased speed took Raditz by surprise. He went in with a hook, but the young man slid to the side. The warrior coughed when a heavy knee struck his gut. Raditz quickly recovered, but by the time he looked up a punch sent him flying. While he was flying toward a boulder, the Saiyan lifted a hand and fired a ki blast. Unfortunately, his energy blast was deflected by Argus who quickly closed the distance. The short officer appeared above Raditz and pinned him against the ground with a boot.

On the opposite side, Nappa and Tegu exchanged fists. The two were of the same size and it was pretty much a stalemate until the bald warrior slammed an elbow into the officer's helmet. Tegu stumbled back while pieces of his helmet dropped on the ground. He closed his right hand tightly as he glared at Nappa with his golden eye. There was a scar above his eye, but it was mostly covered by silver hair.

Nappa didn't want to wait and dashed at the man in front. "C'mon! Is this all you got!?" His laugh echoed across the valley as he punched the ground.

With an arrogant smirk, the bald Saiyan pursued his target. He caught up with Tegu quickly and grasped the man by the hand. The Saiyan flipped him over and slammed on the rocky ground. He wanted to crush the officer's head with his boot but that never happened. Without any explanation, Nappa found himself on the ground, lying near his prey.

The powerful warrior tried to move, but that was not possible. "W-What's going on!? I can't move! Why!? You bastard, you did something to me!" Nappa's fierce roar echoed all over the place as he tried to get up but in vain.

Unlike Nappa, Tegu arose from the ground. "You might not understand my language, but you gave me enough time to use my Gravity Modifier. What you feel now is a gravity pressure forty times higher than what you are used to." He pointed at the small device sticking out of the wrist.

"I must admit you are a very strong man. If it were not for this remarkable suit and device, you would defeat me... Now, I don't know why are you people here, but we will need to question you."

Meanwhile, the Saiyan prince just stood behind and observed what was going on. Behind him, Kakarot finally crawled out of the hole and eventually rose from the ground. Vegeta paid him no mind. His focus was on those suits. Now he understood why Freeza wanted this planet as part of the empire. It was pretty clear the technology in this world was considerably advanced. He was interested in that device more than the suit. However, he hated that it would all fall in Freeza's hands.

What he hated, even more, was how useless Nappa and Raditz were. "Tch, incompetent fools! You're all pathetic!" A throbbing vein appeared on Vegeta's forehead.

Kakarot almost fell when he felt Vegeta's ki take a sudden jump. Before he could blink, the Saiyan prince disappeared. Quickly relying on his senses, Kakarot glanced to the left.

Argus, who held Raditz pinned against the ground wasn't even aware of incoming danger. The poor man was blown away by Vegeta's fist. He crashed on the ground and rolled for a couple of meters until he put both hands on the rocky soil. When he finally stopped himself, Argus shook his head and looked up. His helmet was shattered to pieces.

Blood slid down his temple as he slowly rose. His thick, black hair was almost as long as Raditz's with several strands hovering above the forehead. He lifted his hand and noticed there was blood on his gloves. Scared, the young officer began to panic. Their suits and helmets were made to prevent such a thing and yet this man wounded him.

While the flame-haired warrior slowly approached the young male, his partner could see what was about to happen. "Argus! No, stay focused! Don't lose your reason..." Unfortunately, his voice could not reach his apprentice.

Consumed by fear, Argus released a piercing shriek. His appearance began to change. As his height increased, the suit began to break. The upper half of the suit was torn apart. Black and white scales slowly covered his exposed body. His fingernails were much bigger and sharper while black spikes emerged from each elbow. Argus's eyes changed to a dark color with a tint of red around them.

While Argus was puffing, Vegeta glanced at the numbers on his scouter. "Hmm, his power level jumped by 5 000 units... Even Nappa couldn't beat this one, no wonder Raditz lost." However, what bothered the prince was why they relied on suits instead of this form.

Before Vegeta could even ask, he was attacked by Argus who was wildly hissing. The short Saiyan jumped to the side, but was caught by surprise when a long tail smacked him. Vegeta was only pushed two steps back. He caught the tail and lifted the creature. The warrior spun and after a couple of seconds released Argus from his hold. Much to his surprise, the lizard quickly regained his composure and bounced back.

The reptile rushed at Vegeta without thinking of the consequences. Argus uncontrollably swung his large arms at the short prince, trying to cut him with sharp nails but nothing. Vegeta easily read the lizard's moves. The warrior marched forward and with a tightly closed fist struck Argus in the abdomen. Before the lizard could breathe, Vegeta leaped in the air and kicked the creature in the head.

"I see now... This form of yours, you have no control of it. What a pitiful discipline!"

While Argus was down, the flame-haired prince kicked it several times in the rib-cage. "I'm done with you." Yellow light appeared in front of Vegeta's palm. He was about to pulverize the creature when Tegu appeared.

"No, you won't!"

Tegu kicked Vegeta's arm just in time. The blast was released and sent into the clouded sky. "That was a mistake. Instead of protecting your precious companion, you should've taken the opportunity and go for my head. Well, not that you would be able to do anything, but still... foolish mistake!" Vegeta pulled his other hand forward, but Tegu jumped away.

With a loud yell, Tegu rushed at Vegeta and took hold of the man. He tried to move him away from Argus but despite his best efforts, the man didn't budge from the spot. Blood gushed out of the suit as he tried to squeeze more power out of it, but nothing.

Vegeta's chuckle forced Tegu to look up. "Well, how does it feel? Horrifying, isn't it? Don't worry, you won't die alone. I'll send your entire species to hell to keep you company!" The Super-Elite lifted his knee and struck the officer.

Not even the suit was able to absorb such a strong blow. "W-Why? Why are you doing this? What do you people want from us?" He tried to speak, but the pain was getting in the way.

The Saiyan didn't even listen to the man's ramblings and just kicked him in the face. "This little thing is quite interesting. I'll take it." Vegeta ripped off the device from the suit and held it in his left hand while Tegu groaned.

Vegeta took a step back and turned around. "However, I'll first get rid of your friend." With a smirk on his face, Vegeta fired a ki blast and pulverized Argus to nothing but dust.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared at the spot where his apprentice and friend once lied. Memories of their time together flashed before his golden orbs as the rain started to pour down. He squeezed his fists out of despair and sadness. His entire race and planet were in terrible danger. And yet, he couldn't do a thing to prevent this menace. He wasn't even sure if the most skilled and powerful warriors could defeat this man.

While Tegu was crying, Vegeta stirred his dark pupils at Nappa. The bald Saiyan was up and doing just fine. For a moment, he thought the gravity pressure was still on but ever since he tore the thing from the man's suit it stopped working. He stared at the little device for a couple of seconds before he adverted his gaze toward the officer.

The short warrior grabbed Tegu by the hair and harshly lifted his head. "Before you join your little friend in hell, you'll tell me all I need to know about this world. I'm sure you know our language. How many people have access to these suits? Who made them? You'll tell me everything, otherwise..." A faint orb formed itself in front of his index finger and was shortly released.

Tegu cried out as the beam pierced his right shoulder. The man clenched his teeth but his head was jerked up. "Y-You will not receive a thing from me! I will die before I..." Before he was able to finish the sentence, another beam hit him.

"Let's just kill the damn lizard! There's no use if he can't speak our language!"

Vegeta looked up and saw a fuming Nappa approaching at a quick pace. "Stand down, you fool! They might trick you, but not me. Am I right?" The prince shifted his head down and smirked when he saw Tegu's expression.

"Fine. I tried to be merciful, but it seems I'll get the information out of you in a way I relish the most."

**..**

Blood dripped on the ground from the gloves while he slowly approached his subordinates. None of them uttered a word, they waited for his next instructions. His dark orbs stirred toward Kakarot first. It seemed like the low-class warrior somewhat got used to the gravity, however, the wild-haired Saiyan would be useless to him in this mission. The same could be said about his older brother, Raditz. Both of them were too weak to fight against the soldiers who use those suits. The only ones who could fight were Nappa and himself.

"So, what are we going to do, Vegeta? The scouter picked up several power levels above average heading our way."

The flame-haired man shot a glare at Raditz who regretted opening his mouth. "We? Tch, you and your brother are of no use. The two of you would just get in the way. Get the hell out of here and deal with smaller cities and villages. Nappa and I will take care of everything else." Vegeta turned his attention to Nappa who couldn't but chuckle.

While Raditz dropped his head and bit the flesh inside the mouth, Kakarot, however, was boiling with anger. "Hey! You can't..." Kakarot's mouth was shut down when a solid fist crashed into his face.

The young warrior held his nose and noticed blood leaking out of it. Despite the pressure, he lifted his head and glared at the Saiyan prince with murderous intent. However, that only amused Vegeta who turned around, showcasing how little he thought of him as a warrior. Kakarot, of course, wanted to retaliate but the gravity and blow he suffered took its toll on him.

While the bald man was laughing, Vegeta crossed his arms and spoke to Raditz. "Take that weakling out of my sight. I'll contact you through the scouter after we're done." He didn't even bother to look at the long-haired subordinate.

Upon hearing the order, Raditz did precisely that. He pulled his younger brother up and slowly began to levitate. Without saying a word, he flew away from the place. While he was flying, he was able to hear Kakarot's angry mumble. He knew exactly how his brother felt. The warrior went through the same treatment, even to this day. Even he began to slowly lose patience with Vegeta and Nappa. Which is why he understood Kakarot's need to grow stronger.

Bright light and an explosion made him stop for a moment. As he turned around, he saw a burning vehicle falling from the sky and hitting the ground. Vegeta already took out the soldiers. Raditz released a long sigh and turned forward. For now, they would need to follow Vegeta's orders. After all, the four of them despite all things had the same goal, kill Freeza.

**..**

Sweat dripped from his chin as he tried to follow Raditz. He was able to feel every muscle in his body ache. It was terrible, but there was no way he would give up that easily. Vegeta's words were a fuel that drove him on. Just thinking of the midget's face gave him a new surge of energy and determination. As he lifted his arm, he couldn't but clench his teeth. With a loud grunt, he focused and fired a ki blast.

His blast destroyed several buildings and caused a small explosion. He breathed laboriously and almost fell after losing focus for only a second. Kakarot tightly closed his hands and let out a growl. However, the young warrior from Earth was suddenly forced to take a step back. A black spike grazed his armor. He glanced at the thing stuck in the wall when he sensed ki nearby.

The Saiyan frowned when he turned his head and saw a lizard with a crimson head scowling and hissing at him. "Moron! You picked a wrong day to mess with me!" Annoyed with everything that occurred, Kakarot released a snarl and ran toward the approaching creature.

Before the giant fist could blow his head away, Kakarot ducked and slid under the reptile. He took hold of the long tail and with all his might tried to pull him over. Throbbing veins appeared across his legs, arms, and neck as he fought not only against the beast's weight but also gravity. His muscles bulged as he roared and slammed the thing against the ground.

After he did that, Kakarot dropped on his right knee. "D-Damn it! I'm exhausted..." The wild-haired warrior didn't have time to rest because the creature rose from the ground and attacked.

Kakarot jumped to the side and rolled on the floor, trying to evade the black spikes that were shot at him. He hid behind a wall, but the thing pierced thought the concrete. The warrior cursed and moved away. With what little energy he had, Kakarot wanted to finish this once and for all.

Just jumping in the air took a lot out of him. The gravity immediately pulled him down. With a painful expression, he landed behind the creature. Without wasting any time or little energy that he had, Kakarot began his last stand. His hands started to flicker with yellow sparks. The faint sparks as the time passed increased and engulfed his hands. By now, the lizard noticed his presence and attacked.

He lifted both hands but didn't fire the attack. The black spike forced him to take a step to the side. _"Thunder Shock!" _With only an eye open, Kakarot took his chance and released the electricity.

The strong and painful electricity paralyzed the lizard who screamed. While the creature was wailing and trying to escape, Kakarot fell on his knee and almost gave up. However, the Saiyan was too stubborn. With last drops of energy, Kakarot opened his mouth and fired a ki blast. The blast struck the immobilized lizard head-on. Only three seconds later, the electricity disappeared from the warrior's hands.

His face was pale and soaked in sweat. Kakarot's entire body was quivering while he stared at the brown soil. Drops of sweat created a small puddle on the ground as he tried to catch some air. His entire body was set on fire. He couldn't fight anymore and that was a fact. Sure, he hated it, but there was nothing he could do about that. The only thing he could do was sense if the lizard was still alive. Lucky for him, the creature was lying on the ground, unconscious.

The agonizing cries were barely heard by loud explosions. While Kakarot was doing his part of the job from the ground, Raditz bombarded the surrounding area from the sky. Purple lights reflected in his eyes as he carefully observed the city. There was no room for mistakes. The last thing he wanted was to receive another lecture from Vegeta and serve as a laughing-stock for Nappa.

His long hair swayed on the strong wind as the rain continued to fall. He fired several blasts as the scouter warned him of low power levels trying to escape. The ruthless Saiyan was precise. Slowly, he flew further and left his younger brother behind. He was quite surprised how Kakarot was able to move, considering this was the man's first experience with such gravity pressure.

However, the muscular warrior was forced to shift his attention someplace else. From a collapsed house, a transformed inhabitant lunged at him. He managed to avoid the punch and instantly fought back. The Saiyan spun in the air and landed his shin into the creature's rib-cage. He leaped above the thing and seized its head in the process. With a shout, he threw the reptile toward the ground. Before the creature could jump back on its feet, Raditz released a strong ki blast.

Once the numbers on the green screen reached zero, Raditz descended. "Hn, it seems they don't give those suits to everyone. Still, this one wasn't as strong as the one I fought before." Upon hearing footsteps, he moved to the side and saw Kakarot approaching.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw Kakarot's condition. The younger warrior was drenched in sweat and pale. It was clear his younger brother was at the limit. He was sure Kakarot would collapse at any second. And he was right.

The wild-haired man dropped on the ground without uttering a word. "Well, it was bound to happen..." He walked toward the unconscious Saiyan and picked him up.

"Getting adjusted to 10g isn't easy for someone like you. I'll just drop you off somewhere else while I finish the job."

Since the city was in ruins and with no life at all, Raditz blasted into the sky. He didn't mind the wind or the rain at all. Weather like this was nothing compared to the beatings he endured thus far. His black orbs searched for a desolate place where Kakarot's life wouldn't be in danger. After only fifteen minutes of flying, the long-haired Saiyan descended in the jungle. The trees were very tall and the leaves were huge. So huge in fact that they served as good shelter.

He dropped his brother on the dry ground and leaned him against the tree. "You probably can't hear me, but just in case... Don't do anything stupid or move from this spot! I don't want any more trouble!" With that being said, Raditz flew off.

**..**

_His chubby, bruised cheeks slammed against the muddy ground. Rain poured down from the dark sky which was occasionally illuminated by lightning. It was cold and he was exhausted, however, they continued to beat him repeatedly. Each time he stood on his little feet, those bastards would kick him again and again. They were doing that for days. Just when was the last time he ate? They gave him no food or allowed him to get something on his own. Tears slid down his dirty cheeks, not out of sadness, but anger._

_"Weak! Honestly, I don't understand why did you bother to bring such trash to our dojo, brother!"_

_The taller man spoke with disgust about him, nothing new. He clenched his teeth and closed his little hands tightly. With a childish growl, he got up and ran toward the man who repeatedly beat him. He wanted to kill the man, but he was once again with his face against the ground._

_"Humph, I've had enough of this. Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu! We're leaving. You'll do us all a favor if you'd die here."_

_His stomach cramped, but those words hurt even more. He struggled to raise his head. With only an eye open, he saw the smirks and the looks in their eyes. All of them looked down on him. Even the man who brought him here had the same look. He hated them all! The small child remained alone in the mud and vowed to surpass them and one-day payback for all they did._

Suddenly, as if he heard a thunder strike the ground, Kakarot opened his eyes. "W-What... Where am I?" His voice reached no one. Just by moving his head, his entire body hurt.

The pain reminded him of where he was and what happened. He calmed down and leaned his head against the tree. The young Saiyan closed his eyes and focused his senses. He was able to tell where his brother was. It seemed that Raditz was heading to him. He hoped his older brother had something to eat because he was starving. While he waited for Raditz to arrive, he tried to feel Vegeta's energy. Unlike Raditz, it looked like the arrogant prince was in a battle and winning.

Kakarot released a sigh. "Tch, that bastard! Just you wait, Vegeta... Without you even noticing, I'll surpass both you and Freeza!" A grin appeared on his bruised face as he thought of the two.

Whenever he was underestimated by others, he surpassed all odds and grew stronger. This time he would do the same. True, it was going to be harder and harsher than ever before, but that was the challenge he wanted. Once he reached the desired power, Freeza was going down first. He wanted to see the look on Vegeta's face when he kills Freeza. Kakarot laughed just imagining the shocked and crushed Vegeta. But, the young warrior halted when his abdomen began to hurt.

Just on cue, Raditz landed. "Hn, you're finally awake." The long-haired Saiyan tossed some fruits near Kakarot who immediately reached for them.

While his younger brother was eating, Raditz dropped a weird-looking animal on the ground and removed the fur. Once the fur was gone, he shot a weak ki blast at the animal and cooked it. The tall warrior tore the limb and handed it to his brother who was drooling.

"Have some control, Kakarot." Despite being a Saiyan, he was disgusted by his brother's manners.

Kakarot didn't bother to reply at all. The young male was devouring the meat like he never saw it before. Raditz just turned away and ate his piece. While they ate, the only noise was that of the rain pouring down from the clouded sky.

Once he finished with his meal, Kakarot spoke. "Thanks, that hit the spot!" He felt better now. Despite the wounds, he felt recharged and ready for action. His older brother was surprised when he rose from the ground, with little trouble.

He stretched his arms and legs. It was still hard to move but nowhere near as troublesome as before. "What's the current state of our mission? Don't tell me you eradicated the sector?" While he waved his arms around, Kakarot glanced at Raditz who continued eating.

The older warrior replied after he swallowed the meat. "Of course I did. You were out for two days, in case you didn't know." Raditz tossed away the bone and picked another piece of meat.

"What!? Two days!?"

Raditz responded with a nod which made Kakarot slap himself. "Anyway, I just received a report from Vegeta." As he said the Super-Elite's name, he gained Kakarot's full attention.

"We're leaving Hylonomus in an hour. It seems he and Nappa finished everything. And Zarbon already gave us coordinate for our next target."

Now he figured out why his older brother seemed irritated. However, he didn't mind. "Alright. I look forward to the next challenge! By the time we reach the next destination, I'll be at full power. I can tell this experience improved my body!" Kakarot released a satisfying chuckle while Raditz turned around and weirdly stared at him.

* * *

_End!_

_Replies to the reviews:_

_Daisuke SSJ - Thank you for another review! I'm glad you think this story is exciting. As for Kakarot and others abusing Zenkai... Well, other Saiyans will start to abuse that ability as well. I don't know why Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz didn't try to gain strength from it earlier in the manga. Thought, I think Vegeta did, but I'm not sure._

_Baby Son Pan QeenoftheTuffles - Yeah, I know it wasn't very fair of me to just stop the story there and suddenly go on a rewrite. But I just disliked some stuff I wrote and the grammar was horrible. Not like it's any better now, but I like to think that I improved at least a little. And no, I will not delete the old story. I hope you and other readers will find this version likable. Thanks for still being here and reading this fanfiction!_


	4. Chapter 4

Scorching flames spread over the city. Tall buildings collapsed as the fire consumed everything. Black smoke rose to the sky, hiding the two suns. As the flames started to devour the nearby forest, a loud crash echoed across the devastated area.

Rocks fell and buried the man while a weird creature floated in the air. His wings were so thin and fast-moving that it was almost impossible to see them. The creature's body was protected by a thick, black and crimson layer. While he floated in the air, his green eyes were locked on the spot where the wild-haired man crashed. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes when the rocks began to move.

The rocks were blown away by an invisible force. Few of them were sent flying toward the creature, but the thing easily dealt with them. With the rocks out of his way, the young man got up and cleared away the dust. As he looked up, a smirk appeared on his bruised face. His tail swayed behind the back as he removed the broken armor. As the armor fell on the fractured ground, the wild-haired warrior cracked his knuckles and slowly moved his head around.

"Haha, picking you as my opponent was the right call after all. I'm getting excited, how about we skip the warm-up, bug?"

Kakarot's bold statement made the creature frown. "Really? Don't you realize you're inferior to me? Shouldn't you call your comrades for help?" The arrogant smirk on the man's face annoyed him. "Fine! Have it your way!" Without further notice, he flew with high-speed toward the Saiyan.

The young warrior closed his eyes and exhaled. He remained still on his spot like a statue. "There!" Acting swiftly, Kakarot spun and landed a heavy blow to the bug's cranium.

While the bug-like creature was on the ground, holding its face, Kakarot released a short chuckle. "H-How? Y-You shouldn't be able to touch me! I'm the fastest warrior on the planet! How were you able to hit me!?" He rose and immediately attacked the Saiyan who backed away.

Invisible strikes grazed Kakarot's body, however, the wild-haired man simply laughed. "You want to know? Well, let me show you!" After he avoided the fast hooks, the Saiyan leaned forward and grabbed the fist.

While the creature was astonished by that, Kakarot pulled him closer only to deliver a devastating knee to the gut. He punched his opponent again and again, until the creature couldn't stay on its feet. The young male seized both arms and threw the bug high into the cloudy sky. Flaming aura erupted from the Saiyan who blasted into the sky. He flew by the creature and struck his opponent with both hands like a hammer.

"Do you get it now? Or should I continue? Either way, I'll be the one to win this match!"

A loud shriek echoed all over the place as the bug rose on his feet. With a laborious breathing, he glared at the grinning Saiyan. "Y-You bastard... If you think I'll be beaten that easily, you're greatly mistaken!" The crimson bug closed both hands tightly, causing the muscles to bulge while his fast-moving wings became sharper.

The noise coming from the wings seemed to irritate Kakarot who didn't even have time to sense, let alone see the creature move. Blood gushed out of his mouth as the powerful blow sent him flying toward the city. Before he was able to grasp the situation, the wild-haired warrior slammed into a building and caused it to collapse. While the large pieces fell on top of Kakarot, the bug was already above the place. With an angry shout, the creature fired a ki blast.

A bright, orange light consumed the city and continued to grow until it exploded. "That should do it... Yes, there's no way a simple-minded monkey could survive an explosion of such magnitude." Sweat slid down his skin as he observed the ground.

The bug slowly descended. As he touched the soil, he looked around. The creature wore a mixed expression. He was angry, but also sad. His fists shook as he cursed the Saiyans for hurting his people. He moved forward, staring at the destroyed city when suddenly something prevented him from taking another step. As he stirred his green eyes down, he saw a hand firmly holding his leg. Before he could do anything, the Saiyan emerged out of the ground and shot him with beams from each eye.

While the thing took a few steps back, Kakarot pointed a finger forward and fired a yellow beam. He continued to do so and ran around his opponent. Since the being was on the defense, the warrior suddenly dashed forward and hit the thing from behind. He pinned the crimson bug against the ground, however, the creature's sharp wings began to move. Kakarot groaned in pain, the wings dug deep into his flesh, but the Saiyan didn't back away. With a painful expression on his face, the wild-haired man extended both hands and somehow seized the wings.

Just holding the wings was severe. Blood oozed from the cuts on his palms, but Kakarot clenched his teeth. Throbbing veins appeared on his forehead and arms as he pulled. With a mighty growl, he violently tore off the creature's wings. He threw away the wings and took a step back.

Sweat dripped from his chin as he stared at the crying creature. He was exhausted and barely able to stand. That last attack was dangerous. If he didn't hide underground, that blast would have killed him. It was a close call, but that didn't bother him. Instead, a satisfying smile was on his bruised face while he tried to catch some air.

For a moment, his thoughts shifted elsewhere. He was able to feel the energies of his older brother and other Saiyans. His brother was fighting against an even opponent. As usual, the little prince was already done fighting. The same could be said for the bald giant. That didn't annoy the young warrior at all. What it did, however, was fuel him to work harder. Which is why he purposely flew here, where he was able to sense a strong ki. His dark orbs shifted to the bug who finally got up.

"Y-You madman! L-Look what you did to me! H-How dare you!"

His opponent went berserk. Kakarot slid to the side, but still received a blow to the body. The Saiyan grunted out of pain and tried to take hold of the leg, but it was gone. Before he could blink, a fist crashed into his left cheek. Dust rose as he was pushed back. He shook his head and scowled. Kakarot lunged at the crazy creature and tried to feel from where the incredibly fast attacks would arrive. Focused, he dodged all of them, but barely. The strikes grazed his already inured face and body, but the Saiyan moved forward.

A swift kick struck the warrior, but his image deliberately vanished. Suddenly, he appeared behind the bug. Kakarot grasped both arms and started to pull. While the creature cried and tried to prevent another painful experience, the wild-haired man lifted a leg and struck the bug in the back. He repeated the same thing five times until he let go and leaped above the opponent's head. As the poor creature was facing in the wrong direction, Kakarot placed both hands forward and while still in the air, fired his strongest blast.

The blue ki blast engulfed the creature and carried it toward the scorching flames. Tired, Kakarot dropped on his knees and eventually lied with his back against the ground. He was able to hear the loud explosion, but it was far away and it would do him no harm. With closed eyes, he tried to feel the creature's energy signal but there was none. It was his victory.

A soft breeze caressed his wounded body. He didn't move a single muscle. The young man relaxed and decided to stay on this spot for some time. He knew Nappa or Vegeta would whine about him taking his time, but he couldn't care less. Slowly, he reopened his eyes and stared at the dark clouds. As he stared at the sky, the warrior was in deep thoughts. Ever since they departed from planet Hylonomus there was something on his mind. He wanted to talk with his older brother about it but never got a chance to be alone with the man. The wild-haired Saiyan released a sigh and lifted a hand to protect his eyes from the sunlight.

"Hmm, I wonder if there's a way..."

Kakarot's whisper reached no one. He remained in the same place for several minutes, thinking about it until a noise came from the scouter. After the loud and annoying voice disappeared, he got up and took off, to regroup with his "companions".

**..**

The flames reflected in his black eyes. His long hair almost reached the ground as he was sitting on a stone. He was chewing on a piece of meat while he and the others waited for Kakarot's return. His muscular arms were covered in cuts. The black gauntlets were missing, together with a large piece of his armor. Blood slid down his left arm from an open wound, but that didn't seem to bother him. As he took another bite, the tall warrior released a groan. His entire body was hurting. He couldn't wait to leave this place and be put in a healing tank.

Suddenly, a loud voice forced him to look to the side. "Tch, where's that fool!? I'll die from boredom on this rock!" He tried to ignore the bald elite, but it was impossible.

"Hey, Raditz! Go out there and drag your worthless brother back here! I'll twist his scrawny neck if he's not..."

A strong headache was just the thing he needed. "He'll come, just hang on for a minute or two. I want to leave this place as much as you do." He was getting tired and annoyed by this. They always demanded something out of him and he was sick of it.

Nappa wasn't pleased with the answer. "I don't care how you feel! Go and bring Kakarot here!" The giant marched toward the third-class Saiyan who was barely able to eat.

"Nappa! Stop your whining or I'll do it for you!"

Vegeta's voice and the piercing glare was more than enough to subdue the older warrior. "Tch, fine! But I'll..." Before Nappa was able to finish, Kakarot landed behind the man's back.

"You'll do what? C'mon, I'm curious to know."

Kakarot slowly approached the colossal warrior who glared down. "What? You can't speak without Vegeta's permission? Hah, you're a big obedient dog, aren't you!" The wild-haired Saiyan laughed in front of Nappa who was fuming with anger.

His tightly closed fists shook, but Nappa smirked. "You little third-class trash... I'll beat some sense into you!" He swung his big fist as he yelled at Kakarot.

The Saiyan's eyes were wide open as he ducked. He avoided the first strike, but there was no way he could block the powerful knee. The air was gone from his lungs as he was blown to the sky. For a moment, he lost consciousness. A firm grip around his left leg brought him back. He glared at Nappa and tried to free himself, but it was in vain. His body was slammed against the ground which made him cough blood.

He tried to crawl away, but Nappa harshly placed a heavy boot against his back. "Hehe, you won't escape from me. I'm just getting started!" Kakarot released a curse, but it was shortly substituted with a scream.

Nappa repeatedly kicked the younger warrior with a smile on his rough face. "That'll teach you to never talk back to an elite warrior like me! Your place is under our boots! Isn't that right, Raditz?" The huge man halted for a second and glanced at Raditz who tried his best to hide a scowl.

This whole thing was pointless and wasting his time. He stood up and turned around. "That's enough. I don't want to have him dead just yet. The last thing I want is to be mocked by Freeza or Zarbon for poor leadership. We're leaving!" Vegeta didn't even bother to look behind. The flame-haired warrior simply crossed his arms and walked toward the pods.

Upon hearing that, Nappa stirred his head back and grinned at the unmoving Kakarot. "Heh, you're lucky. Next time you try to do the same, I'll kill you." He slammed his boot one last time against the warrior's ribs and moved away.

With Vegeta and Nappa gone, Raditz rose from his spot and approached his younger brother. "I know what you're trying to do, but one of these days you'll get yourself killed. Provoking Nappa into beating you is very foolish." He dropped on his knee and turned his brother on the back.

He dripped some water on his brother's face to wake him up. "Ugh, don't talk! My head hurts..." The long-haired Saiyanshook his head when he heard that. "That stupid bastard..." Shortly after, Kakarot once again lost consciousness.

Raditz released a long-held sigh. He threw away an old-looking bottle and picked up his younger brother. As he walked toward their pods, he heard a loud noise from above. He was able to see his companions leave the planet and the two of them. Maybe it was better this way. By the time they arrive at the station, Vegeta and Nappa will be at the meeting with Zarbon. He will be absent from the meeting and that was good enough for him, even though he will need to spend some hours in the healing tank, just like Kakarot.

**..**

His eyes twitched as he felt the bubbles tickle his skin. It didn't take long for him to figure out where he was. He waited patiently until it was his time to get out. Floating inside the healing chamber gave him some time to think. He had an idea of how to increase his strength faster than usual, however, it would be tough. First, he needed to talk with his brother about it. Second, they would need to find an adequate place for their training. And lastly, how were they going to separate themselves from Vegeta and Nappa?

He already knew that separating from Vegeta and Nappa was going to be the hardest part. There was no excuse he could think of at the moment. His mind was racing, trying to figure something out until a noise from the machine caused him to snap back to reality.

Drops fell on the floor as he adjusted the new armor he put on. As he pulled a blue armband over his hand, he focused on something. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. He ignored the sounds in the room and relaxed. His brown tail swayed behind the back as he stood still. Out of nowhere, a smile appeared on his face. He tried, but couldn't hold back the laughter.

The young Saiyan bent a little and punched the air. "Yes! It's just as I thought! My power doubled during these missions!" He pulled back his fist and stared at it, pleased with the progress.

Now, the only thing he needed to do was keep the momentum going. He hoped the next mission was going to be as tough as the earlier ones. If things kept going this way, he was sure he would catch up with Nappa sooner than later. After all, the Saiyan's power barely increased during these two missions.

"Haha, I'll gladly take this chance and surpass that bald idiot." He squeezed his left hand and smirked. "Hmm, let's see where's everyone..." The wild-haired warrior closed his eyes, again.

He ignored the unfamiliar energies and focused on his companions. His eyes twitched when he felt the elite warriors. They were on the other side of the station with a ki signal that belonged to Zarbon. He already knew why those two were together with Freeza's guard. His hands shook, the excitement slowly rising as they were surely going to receive another mission. However, he shifted his senses elsewhere. Ten seconds later, he pinpointed his brother's energy. The man's ki was isolated, on its own and fluctuating.

Kakarot raised an eyebrow, curious what was going on. "Humph, seems he's training on his own... This is a good chance to talk with him without those two." He picked up the scouter from the desk and walked out of the room.

The young Saiyan walked through the bright hallway without paying attention to others. He got used to the hateful glares aimed at him. It was hilarious how weak some of them were. If he were in charge, the weakest would be released from duty immediately. However, he had an idea why Freeza kept them around. He continued walking forward when he felt an interesting thing.

A grey-skinned warrior moved in his direction. The man was skinny and fragile-looking, however, he was able to feel it. As he passed by him, Kakarot halted for a moment and turned around. He stared at the man's back and narrowed his eyes. The bald alien was quite powerful and that made the Saiyan smile. He wondered who that man was, but he was sure Raditz could offer an answer. So, he turned forward and resumed walking towards the training chamber.

**..**

The metal doors slid open and allowed him to enter. He shifted his dark orbs toward the guard and frowned. The Saiyan struck the guard from behind, causing the poor man to drop on the floor. He picked up the unconscious guard and adjusted him properly on the chair. With the guard out of the way, Kakarot turned off the cameras in the training room.

He opened the second door and walked in. The wild-haired warrior leaned against the wall and quietly observed his older brother. _"Oh, he's serious. Hmm, his ki increased as well..." _Kakarot kept his thoughts to himself and continued to watch.

Sweat was blown from his face and naked torso as he sprang into the air. His long, black hair swayed around as he threw several quick punches combined with kicks. Suddenly, he flipped backward and fired two ki blasts. The blasts circled the room and quickly approached him. With a loud shout, he punched the first away while he was forced to hold the second. The big orb produced dangerous lighting as he held it from devouring him. He clenched his teeth and pushed back. His blast struck the wall and created a loud explosion. The entire room shook as it was filled with smoke.

By igniting his aura, he blew away the smoke and landed in the middle of the room. Sweat dripped from his chin while it slid down his muscular arms. He needed a minute or two of rest before he was able to continue. However, clapping caught his attention. He moved to the side and saw his younger brother leaning against the wall.

"Kakarot! I see you're already done healing." He approached his shorter brother and continued to speak. "You're lucky. If Vegeta didn't get bored, you'd be dead and left to rot on Acrididae." Raditz lifted his hand and caught the bottle Kakarot threw at him.

While his older brother was drinking, Kakarot released a laugh. "Haha, that's why it's so exciting! Thanks to that moron, my strength increased even more!" He moved away from the wall and put some distance, confusing the other Saiyan.

"Take this and observe!"

He tossed his scouter to Raditz. Once his brother put the scouter on, he released a shout. Bright aura exploded from his body, creating cracks on the crimson floor. Meanwhile, the yellow letters on the green screen continued to roll.

Once Kakarot reached his peak, the little device alerted Raditz of the number. "Power level 2 900!" His pupils shook as he read the number on the scouter.

While his brother grinned and released the energy, Raditz frowned. He clenched his teeth and tightly closed both hands. Kakarot was here for a short period and already stronger than him. It wasn't by much, but enough to make him the weakest, again. This wasn't part of his plan. Violently, he removed the scouter and tossed it back to Kakarot. As he turned around, he bit the flesh inside his mouth and picked up the armor.

Kakarot could tell something was bothering the warrior and he had a good idea what. "Listen, I need to talk with you about something. There might be a way to raise our power by a lot, but I don't know the galaxy as well as you do." Slowly, he walked back and eventually reached Raditz who turned around.

"Hn, what are you talking about? Explain!"

Yeah, his older brother was in a foul mood alright. "Look, I noticed something while we were on that lizard planet. I think the strong gravity on that rock significantly increased my power." He saw the skeptical look on Raditz's face and quickly continued.

"You probably felt nothing because you're used to it, but the same couldn't be said about me. I can tell that helped improve my strength. So, I think exposing ourselves to a much stronger gravity could do wonders for us!"

Suddenly, Raditz's eyes were wide open. He placed a hand under his chin and thought about Kakarot's words. Perhaps his younger brother was right. Kakarot seemed to get an extra boost and it might have been from that. Sweat slid down his jawline as he went deeper. Just how strong would he get if they trained under 20g or 30g? What if they found a way to train under 50g!? A smirk appeared on his face as he thought about it. However...

Raditz released a sigh and turned away. "You might be onto something there. I'm sure we'd grow stronger, however, what about Vegeta? Even if we found a place, a planet with strong gravity, there's no way we'd be able to go there without Vegeta's permission..." The idea was already filled with holes.

He knew that, but Vegeta wouldn't stop him from getting stronger. "Well, we'll deal with Vegeta later. Do you think you could find a suitable planet for us to train? Is there even a world with gravity stronger than 10g?" Kakarot glanced at his brother with a serious expression.

The taller warrior remained silent for a moment. "Honestly, I don't know. I'd have to get my hands on a computer and take a look into the database. I'm sure I'd be able to find it. However, there's no way I'd get access to it." He turned and faced Kakarot who didn't like the answer.

Annoyed, he spat on the ground and swung his hand around. "Damn it! I knew it would be complicated, but not like this!" He kicked a piece of broken tile and angrily muttered something.

Meanwhile, Raditz just stared at Kakarot and went silent. He gave his brother some time to vent out. It was a pretty good idea, but with too much of a risk. If Zarbon or Dodoria found out he peered into the database, he would get killed by Freeza. But even if he somehow managed to avoid getting caught, what about Vegeta? The Saiyan prince was no idiot. They would quickly be found and executed by the flame-haired royalty for going behind his back.

He took a step forward and called his angry brother. "Kakarot, let it go. We'll find another solution... For now, let's get something to eat. I'm sure Vegeta and Nappa finished their meeting with Zarbon and it's a matter of minutes before we leave the station." The long-haired Saiyan was already on his way out.

Kakarot let out an irritated growl but followed the taller man. He disliked how things weren't going his way. However, the young Saiyan quickly calmed down. Even without a high-gravity place to train, he was confident if they followed his original plan, they would catch up with Vegeta and Nappa. So, nothing changed and that mattered the most.

**..**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the station, Vegeta marched through the brightly illuminated hallway. Behind him was Nappa who tried to keep up the pace. His meeting with Zarbon went well, for a change. At least he didn't need to deal with Freeza. While Nappa was pleased with the praises they got, he knew better. It was all false, an illusion. All the good technology from Hylonomus would fall right into Freeza's hands and all they got were some fake praises. Well, it was a good choice he took this little thing with him.

The Saiyan prince reached under his armor and took out a small device he tore from Hylonomus's soldier. This little device could be of great use to him. He had a plan revolving around it, however, he needed an expert to take a look. Asking any scientist in the Freeza Force was out of the question. He needed to find an independent specialist and make him work on it.

"Hey, Vegeta. What's up with you? You're looking tense."

There was concern in the old warrior's voice and he hated it. "Nothing! Mind your own damn business, Nappa!" His bark frightened the other soldiers who immediately moved away.

The giant didn't reply. After all, he got used to it. "Well, let's get something to eat! I'm starving and it's not good to leave on an empty stomach." Nappa laughed loudly while Vegeta simply ignored his words.

He was surrounded by morons. "Contact Raditz and Kakarot. Tell them to get to the cafeteria." While his companion was pleased by that, Vegeta frowned.

Vegeta paid no attention to the words exchanged between Nappa and Kakarot. The only thing on his mind was how and where to find a reliable scientist who could work for him in secret. A scowl appeared on his face. Almost all of them were taken by Freeza. However, surely a man or a woman was doing some work underground. He just needed to dig deeper and find them. Because he knew this Gravity Modifier could change their lives for good.

As they approached the cafeteria, Vegeta lifted his head when he noticed the brothers approaching. "Vegeta! How did the meeting with Zarbon go? Any news about our new mission?" He glanced at the wild-haired warrior and wondered when did he allow the low-class to be so friendly with him.

He ignored the younger male and walked inside. "Humph, I see you're still alive after that kicking I gave you. For a third-class, you're sturdy." Nappa's comment was followed with a chuckle.

Kakarot smirked and fired back. "Well, maybe your kicks just weren't that strong to begin with. After all, aren't you getting too old for this?" Raditz was forced to raise a hand and hide the grin while Kakarot glared at the taller Saiyan.

"Why you... You're quite a comedian. Just as funny as that puny power level you have."

The two warriors continued to trash-talk until their stomachs growled, almost at the same time. "Enough. You two act like little children." Raditz passed between the two and joined Vegeta at the table.

They were isolated from the others. The Saiyans devoured their food quickly and paid attention to no one. After eating for almost thirty minutes, they were done. They took this opportunity to relax before they leave the station.

He took a long sip before speaking. "So, what's our next assignment? I hope it's a good one!" Kakarot smirked as he slammed the glass against the table and leaned back.

"Hehe, you're talking as if the previous two were good to you. Did you forget you got trashed on both?"

Kakarot stirred his dark orbs toward Nappa who was drinking as well. "That might be true, but I completed my task and survived! And don't forget, I killed that damn bug!" He proudly lifted the glass and took another sip.

While his brother and Nappa were going at it, Raditz glanced at the prince. "What planet's next on the list?" While he waited for an answer, he smacked his brother's head when the Saiyan slammed against him.

Vegeta uncrossed his arms and took hold of the cup. "It's a small world, not too far from our current location. Based on Zarbon's words, seems the inhabitants are quite powerful." He cleaned his mouth and grinned. "It might be entertaining." Upon hearing his words, Raditz simply gave him a nod.

The long-haired Saiyan turned his gaze to his brother who argued with Nappa over something trivial. He couldn't but wonder if the pace at what they were going was getting out of control. Over time, they started getting rather difficult assignments. Well, not for Vegeta at least. He tried not to think about it, but he had a weird suspicion at the back of his head.

* * *

_End!_


End file.
